


Wearing a Different Style of Clothes

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wearing a Different Style of Clothes

“Remind me again why you have to be at work three hours before the meeting actually starts?” Bond rolled over and pressed himself into the warmth Q had left in the sheets. It was ridiculously early and Q was making far too much noise.

“Because, Bond,” Q’s voice echoed from the bathroom. “M, Tanner, and I have to go over the plan again, so we’ll get the extra funding.”

“Is it going to be used to make me something explosive?”

“It depends,” Q said, walking back into the bedroom. “If I make it, will you bring it back?”

Bond opened his eyes, ready to give a justifiably sarcastic reply, but the words died on his tongue. He gaped at Q, who looked back innocently.

“Q.”

“Yes?”

“What are you wearing?”

Q tilted his head to the side, looking concerned.

“James, on average you wear suits six days of the week. You’re telling me that you can’t recognise one as soon as they’re on someone else?”  
Bond didn’t have a reply.

Q looked gorgeous.

The suit was pristine, perfectly tailored to his lithe body, the dark grey material looked endless and striking against Q’s pale skin. Bond’s eyes were drawn to everything at once and he suddenly felt much more awake. Q walked over to him, and Bond groaned as the suit whispered when it moved. Q bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll see you later today. I need you in at noon to test a new pistol.”

He turned towards the door, and Bond’s hand flashed out, catching Q’s fingertips, pulling him backwards and catching his waist as he fell.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

*** 

 

Q didn’t slam the front door, but it was a close thing. Everything that could have gone wrong today had, and he wanted to eat dinner without cooking it, have cups of tea magically appear in his hands, and watch a season of Dr Who without moving from the couch. Where was…

“Evening, Q.”

Ah.

Bond’s voice sounded from the lounge room. Without being asked, Q started talking, flicking the switch on the kettle.

“I’m going to kill someone, James. Honest to God, I’m going to find the first weapon I can get my hands on and I’m going to kill someone. I’m going to kill the next person who erases my blueprints, or sets fire to a prototype, or turns up the heating near my computers. The next person who sends me an email labelled ‘Important’ and doesn’t contain anything which immediately threatens someone’s life is going to find that they hit red lights for the rest of their life. It will take hours for them to get home. It will take hours for them to get around the block.”

Two arms wrapped around him, and he felt Bond’s warmth press from his calves to his neck. He exhaled deeply and leant backwards.

“Bad day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Q turned around, fully prepared to snog Bond for a while, but froze before their lips touched. Q blinked. And looked again. And blinked again.

“James.”

“Yes?”

“Are you wearing denim?”

Bond looked down at himself.

“I’m wearing jeans, yes.”

“And I haven’t seen that shirt before.”

“Haven’t you?”

It was black and could have been painted on, marking out Bond’s muscular chest perfectly. The jeans couldn’t have fit better, either, and Q found himself staring.

“The kettle’s boiled, Q.”

Q grabbed a handful of the shirt – how was there even enough material to do that? – and started dragging Bond up the corridor.

“Not having tea, then?”

“Nope.”

“But you had a stressful day!”

“And we are definitely going to fix that.”


End file.
